


Spider Season

by xX_AVJ_Xx



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: After-sex snuggling, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Peter, Couch Sex, Doggy Style, Dry Penetration, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Horny!Peter, Instinctual mating, Instinctual sex, M/M, Masturbating, Memory Loss, Neck Kissing, Ouch, Penetration, Peter/Wade - Freeform, PowerBottom!Peter, Rough Sex, Spiderman/Deadpool - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Smut, Wade doesn't remember, Wade gets terribly injured, and lust is in the air, confused!Peter, is powerbottom still used?, spiderseason, top!wade, uncontrolled actions, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_AVJ_Xx/pseuds/xX_AVJ_Xx
Summary: Spider season hits and Peter's spider sense are tingling





	1. Spider Sense Tingling

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoy this chapter, still got to revise the next one. It's my first fanfic so it got some errors and whatevs XDXD

"Another job well done."Peter said to himself as he watched the webbed robbers being taken away by the police officers. It was another day over. Same day as usual, fighting crime and saving the day for Peter Parker 'cept he got his hands full 'cause of some robbers who used some high-tech weapons followed by a touch battle between an old foe who was seeking revenge which he still managed to defeat. As he was clinging to the wall, he scanned block by block, making sure that there's no more problems as the breeze of the ending day blew around the city. 

"Seems there's no more mission for me here" He said as he cast a web and started swinging from building to building going straight to his apartment. He landed besides his window and quietly opened it and went inside. 

"Home sweet home" he sighed as he took off his mask followed by his suit. He then threw himself on the bed and eventually fell asleep without bothering making himself dinner because of exhaustion. Later that night, Peter twists and turns as he kept on having odd dreams in which he awoke from its flashes. He felt strange and begins to sweat and shiver as he felt his heart pumps wildly in his chest then he felt hunger. A craving that cant be satisfied with food alone.

"Uhh..." He groaned feeling very restless. He tried to sleep all of it over but it doesnt seems to go away. He lies on his bed, groaning and slightly panting as his heartbeat intensifies. He then starts to sensually touch himself in attempt to ease his discomfort. His hand went from all around his chest down to his nether region, there he felt his hardened cock. It was very pleasing as he gets himself turned on, actually easing the uncomfortable feeling away. 

"Maybe I need this." He said as started to sensually fondle his crotch and gradually slipping his hand in his boxers. Taking hold of his cock, he began to stroke it gently. 

"F-fuck" He panted out after he stroked faster as he matched it with the pace of his heartbeat. He pants and squirms with pleasure as he felt it nearing. With one last stroke, he pulled out his cock from his pants and released his white, sticky juices on the side of the bed as he continued to stroke more of it out from his body. Moments after, Peter felt the hunger for more and it seems that another touching wont do any more good. 

"Shit, why am I so horny right now?" He groaned and goes for a second round of fondling. While at it, he was interrupted by a phonecall. Pete picked it up thiking it might be something important.

"H-hello...?" He said trying hard to talk straight as he still was rubbing his cock, not wanting to stop.

"Heya, Pete. It's me, Wade" the caller replied. It was Wade Wilson.  
Somehow, Peter find Wade's voice pleasing as his adrenaline starts to rise again as he kept on hearing the mercenery's voice.

"Whadyya want?" Pete asked trying to sound like the way he do when he talks to Wade.

"Your ass" Wade replied jokingly but it actually got Peter even more horny. As both of them were talking, Pete's hand that was already down in his pants, stroked faster.

"Nah, just kidding. Im actually here to ask you in a team up to beat this guy-"

"Ah"

Peter quickly covered his mouth as he realized that he let out an audible moan which made Wade paused for a moment

"Pete, you alright?" Wade asked

"Yeah, yeah. Im -ah- fine..." He lightly panted as he continued & hardly stopped stroking, no longer caring if Wade's gonna catch him.

"Yeah... you clearly dont sound fine and Im hearing something else there but Im not guessing because its obvious. Well, guess I'll call you tomorrow." Wade said.

"Wait" Peter said before he could hang up. 

"Can...can you come over? I need help...with something." Then he immediately hanged up, realizing he made wrong choice of words.

"Shit, shouldnt have said that"

Minutes later, he heard a tap on his window. He couldnt verify if it is Wade because of the blinds but he reach out to open it but stopped. He doesn't like what he is planning to do with Wade.

"This is wrong..." He said to himself,"but I desperately need it."

He paused for a moment then sighed, " I'm totally gonna regret this"

As soon as he opened the window, he got momentarily mesmerized as he saw Wade who is probably waiting there for a while now. He had never seen Wade so breathtakingly attractive, especially in his red suit, despite of the scars all over his face and body, Pete was already flushed and red. Before Wade can asked what's up, Pete grabbed him into his room and threw him on the couch. Wade was completely surprised but got even more surprised as he saw Peter sit on his lap. Before he could say a word, Peter pulled Wade's mask halfway and kissed him hungrily as he starts to unbuckle Wade's belt. Wade, who still is confused AF, pulls away from Peter's kiss.

"Whoa, babyboy, what's going on?" Wade asked

"I-Im sorry, Wade. I don't know what's going on with me. But please, help me, fill me up. I needed your cock inside me so bad. Its driving me crazy" He said panting

Wade just stared at Peter with an obvious look of confusion. Pete looked down, embarrassed of what he said, tearing up a little. Wade continued to stare at him, he was captivated to see Peter looking all cute while crying. There's no way in hell Deadpool will ignore an opportunity to have Spidey in bed. Couldnt resist the sexual tension, he reached out his hand to Peter's face and kissed him. Pete didnt expected it and kiss Wade back. The two shared a long moment of passion as they wrapped in each others arms. Their hands sensually touching each others bodies bringing more excitement and heat as Wade slowly pull Peter's boxers off and draws out his own dick, already hard and ready. 

"Want me to prep you open, Baby boy?" Wade asked smugly, " or ya want me to go in dry?"

"Just get inside me"

"So impatient, I like it" Wade said as he spat on his hand and moisten Peter's entrance

Peter clings on closer to Wade's body while Wade holds Pete by the waist. Peter then lift his ass and tried to land the hole on Wade's huge erection, he felt pain in every seconds as he go deeper and deeper. Cant take it any longer, Wade grabbed Peter's butt and pushed it down on him making Pete give out a short shout of pain as well as a shudder of pleasure for himself due to Peter's tightness. Instead of being mad , Pete gave him a very passionate kiss as he thrust himself hard as he desire. He clinged tight to Wade as his thrusts gets faster and harder. It got deeper as Wade rocked upwards resulting in Peter moaning uncontrollably as he feels near satisfaction for his thirst. Desperate for that satisfaction, he drops himself in harder and faster already giving Wade a bit of ache on his hips. Peter was really riding him roughly. Both were already panting really hard as Wade finally reaches his peak, shooting out his white hot fluid inside Peter. His orgasm was even more amazing as he felt Peter's sweet juices squirted on his face and chest. Pete lived the moment of satisfaction and turned towards Wade, laid on his chest and give him a kiss on the neck. 

"Thanks" Peter said softly

Wade, exhausted and overwhelmed by the fact his dream of banging Pete came true, began to feel light-headed and slowly he drifted to sleep. Never in his life have he ever had it so hard that he actually blacks out afterwards. As Wade snoozed, Pete again felt hunger. He turns to Wade with an ill intent in his mind but resist, but the desire was too great for Peter that all went blur as he lost control and no longer knows what he was doing. 

The following morning, Peter awoke feeling a lot better than the previous night. Then he realize he was hanging upside in his man-made cobweb away from his apartment while still in his boxers. 

"What the...?" He scratches his head in confusion as he dont remember much what happen or how he even got there. 

Then, in a flash in his mind, he remembered Wade and went off to find him. As he was searching through his huge-ass web, he saw some unknown lumps covered in web. There, with eyes wide-open and horrofied look on his face, he saw pieces of limbs leading to Wade's severed body hanging partially covered in blood and web.

"Did I....did I do this...?!" He questioned himself almost in panic.

Horrified, he looked at his owns hands seeing them covered in dried blood and halfway cleaned. 

"No, no way I could've done this. Probably me and Wade brutally fought Venom or other evil spider-themed villians and got knocked unconscious" He tries to convinced himself

He quickly went to Wade and notice he's still warm and breathing, it was a relief for Peter. He was even more relieved when he saw that Wade was already healing from the wounds and was already growing the parts that was severed from him but he is still unconscious. Peter hurriedly unwrapped Wade and brought him home to his apartment. He cleaned and clothe him leaving no traces of blood and set him on his bed then left.


	2. Oops, they did it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why did it got hot in here all of a sudden?"  
> -Peter

After another day's work of stopping bad guys, Peter decided to chill under a bridge and watch the sunset.

"C'mon, Peter, think" he said trying to remember what exactly happened the night before. 

He has so many questions but it seems he cant really recall. Its been bugging him since he left Wade earlier that morning. As the day got darker, he decided to forget all about it completely and go home and make dinner. Later on, he stayed up late searching for a job in the ads, rent is high and his debt is near overdue and being freelance is not enough to pay all of those, let alone his daily expenses. Suddenly, he's starting to feel light-headed, his vision got a bit blurry and his body begins to shiver and sweat. 

"Why did it got hot in here all of a sudden?"

He started taking his shirt off to vent out the excess heat then he went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face to cool off. 

"I should really go see a doctor soon. There's definitely something wrong with me." 

He sat down on his couch, then he felt he was sitting on something else. He grabbed it to see what it is, it turns out to be Wade's Deadpool mask. Pete's heart went faster as some weird feelings flashes as he keeps staring at the mask. He's getting hot and turning red as he slowly puts it closer to his face & took a sniff at Wade's mask. The scent was intoxicating and its already getting Peter hard as he continue to smell the erecting scent of it. As he keep smelling the mask, he draw his other hand into his pants and fondles his already-hard member. Each stroke and sniff is like pleasure haven for Peter, he closed his eyes to savor it more even imagining Wade himself. He then started to moan Wade's name, first from a soft whisper to an audible volume but not loud enough for the other rooms to hear. 

"Ahh...Ngnnnn...Ah..Wade....w-wade.."

"Yes, Pete?"

Peter's eyes shot wide open after someone with a familiar voice responded to his name-calling just as he was stroking his erection while sniffing the mask and moaning out Wade's name. His face went instantly red as he was surprised to see Wade Wilson infront of him as he was caught jerking off to the merc's DeadPool mask. 

"Wade, what the hell are you doing here?!"Peter angrily and embarrassedly asked

"I sorta left something that belongs to me" Wade responded. "And I think I just got invited in for a treat" 

Wade went down on his knees closer in front of Peter and then takes hold of the hero's dick and started to give him a rub. 

"W-wade, what are you-?

He bit his lips to quite down a moan as he slowly got carried away from the pleasure he was getting from Wade stroking his meat. 

"Ah, f-fuck...wade...hghmm..ohh.."Peter tries to hold back the noises he was making but Wade was really good at making them come out.

"Oh, you like it, don't you?"He said as he gave Peter's cock a good squeeze

Wade loved the sound of Pete's moaning that he starts to give him a blow, he sucked and licked the tip making Peter moan even more. Then he goes for the whole length, putting all of Pete's meat inside his mouth. He was surprise that Wade can deep-throat and is looking all hot doing it.

" Damn, you're so good..." Peter panted as he rolled his eyes closed.

Never have he had this much pleasure. Peter starts to moan louder in pleasure as Wade goes down on him. Peter grabbed Wade by his hair and pulled his head closer to his hips while Wade grasped Peter's ass, increasing the heat that both gives each other. As Wade was blowing Peter, he started rubbing his own dick while savoring Pete's moans. Peter already reached his climax and was about to shoot out his fluids when Wade, still had his dick in his mouth, stopped Pete from cumming and insist that they should cum together.

"Hmmm..mhnm" Wade hummed and the vibration on his dick makes him twitch and squirm. Peter tries to hold on, grasping on the edge of the couch as he was in painful pleasure while he gasp and sweats as he felt the sensation go from his member all the way to his legs and it intensifies as he felt Wade's tongue twirl around teasing him. Wade finally reaches his climax and let his and Pete's hot cream shoot out. It was an awesome sensation for Wade to feel Peter's spider jizz shoot and flow down in his throat while letting some land on his face, intensifying his orgasm. Wade had another erection as he sees Peter, all red, sweaty and panting.

"Damn, Petey, you're so hot like this. I can feel my self-control snapping"

It makes Wade even more excited as he saw a drop of sweat rolling down from Peter's face down to his muscular chest to his rock-hard abs then lands on his legs where he can still see Pete's persistent erection still dripping with white-hot liquid. 

"Youre really gonna get it"Wade softly growled.

Can resist the sight, Wade pounced at Peter, kissed him on the neck while he spread Pete's legs. He felt the heat rise again as their bodies touched bringing sensual arousement, getting ready for another round. Pete rakes his hands on Wade's back as he is being kissed wildly on the neck. He can feel his dick rubbing against Wade's abs as Wade kisses him from different sides of his neck, already making him want to cum. Then Wade started putting Pete's legs over his shoulders so he could finally stick the dick into his entrance, without another second, Wade thrusts in hard, pinning Pete against the couch and making him shout but his mouth was quickly covered by Wade as he begin to thrust. Pain is shown in Peter's face as tears swelled up and slowly fell down followed by muffled noises. Wade notices and slowed down but he was too horny to actually stop. 

"Sorry, Pete, my self-control just snapped"

Peter just grabbed him by the neck, gave him a wet, open kiss and insist to continue. Wade felt relieved and continued the kiss as he start thrusting faster again. Gasps and moans escapes from Peter as grunts and pants from Wade. Wade's hand went on touching Pete's chest and feels it as if they were women breast and continued to touch all the way from chest to belly, giving that tingling sensation of arousement. The two change position and Peter was on four while Wade climbs on, spat on his hand & gave his meat a little rub then proceeds to insert it again inside Peter. Grabbing hold on Pete's hips for better grip, he started thrusting back and forth trying to go deeper as Pete gasp each time Wade hits his prostate. Feeling close, Wade holds on tighter on his hips already leaving marks as he bang him faster and harder like a jackhammer. Peter senses that Wade is nearing, reach out for his own dick and start jerking off while Wade is banging him roughly from behind. Wade lost patterned rhythm in his thrusting and turned erratic as he was getting closer while peter was turning into a loud mess of moans,pants and gasp. And, damn, those are the most beautiful noises. With one more bump, Wade gasps and shudders as he lift his head up from the pleasure he's getting while his sticky fluids pumps out wildly from his dick into Pete's body. Pete shudders and pants with his white liquid still hanging from his member then drops on the couch. Wade bent down, wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and snuggled him behind the neck. Both laid together on the couch snuggling and then kissed and felt each others warm breathe as they both stared at each other before they slowly closed their eyes and went to sleep. Later on, Peter awoke, breathing heavily. He crunches over and grunts as if he's resisting, then he stopped. He then took a look at Wade with a blank expression on his face as he reaches out his hand to grab him.

The following morning, Peter awoke feeling alright 'cept he felt his butt sore, like, very sore. As he got up, he was surprised to see himself in the same cobweb. He also found a huge-ass lump of web beside him, & even got more confused as he saw Wade there too but with his head half-bitten on the side, lacking his left arm and the right leg hanging beside him, still wrapped in web.

"OK, what's going on. This is already weird"

Peter needed answers and Wade can give it to him. So he went back home bringing Wade with him. Minutes later, Wade finally finished healing and wakes up 

"Ahh! Dont eat me! Wha- Oh... Hi..Pete. Glad its just you. Had a scary weird-ass dream" he said as he relaxed from his waking shock

"You have to tell me what happened last night" Peter demanded

"What...?" Wade asked confused

"What happened last night? Did we fight some bad guys? Did I sleep walked? Why am I naked and very far away from my apartment? Did you drugged me?? Because I can't remember a thing!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Babyboy. First of all, I got no hell of an idea what happened last night. Second, I would never ever give you illegal drugs. And lastly, I don't think we did some kinky public sex 'cause I'd remember if so" Wade said 

"So, you don't know or remember whatever the heck happened last night? Guess some memories don't grow back"

"Wait, what?"

"I found you with half of your melon missing along some of your limbs"

Peter was left dissapointed as he really want to know what happened. He doesnt like what he think happened that's why he needs the real answer.

"Maybe we made sweet, hot love and then you went Spider mode and ate me just like what spiders do in discovery channel." Wade jokingly made a wild guess

Peter scrunched his nose and said "what made you think of that idea, that's ridiculous". 

"Yes, I know, because I would've remembered if we ever did the dance with no pants" "But, still, it might had happened and we possibly even had made Spidey and Pool juniors"

Peter froze then the lump of web that was seen earlier flashed in his mind and the idea horrifies him.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Thank you, guys, for reading this even though it's quite crappy X'D


End file.
